


Cassiel's Blessing

by Kaylee no Valerian (KayleeArafinwiel)



Series: Anafiel's Book of Poems [2]
Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Acrostic Poetry, Erotic Poetry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/pseuds/Kaylee%20no%20Valerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phedre and Joscelin make love, and Phedre considers the events that brought her and Joscelin here. Spoilers for Dart, at the very least. An acrostic poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassiel's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AfricanDaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfricanDaisy/gifts).



Pain blossoms within me

Heat sears to his hilt

Elua’s precept my guide

Desire, ‘love as thou wilt’

Raised by the Night Court

Exiled, lost and alone

 

Nailed by Kushiel’s Dart

One spot, like blood shone

 

Delaunay recognized me

Embraced what I was

Loved me and taught me

Anguissette, for his cause

Unseen intrigues woven

Naamah’s arts served me well

Alcuin, too, learned her ways

Yet Scion of Kushiel

 

Devastatingly beautiful

Enemy, ally, love, hate

 

Melisande Shahrizai

One who betrayed

Nearly doomed Terre d’Ange

To the Skaldi’s cruel fate

Rescinding his vow to

Elua’s Perfect Companion

Verreuil, my Joscelin now

Embraces me, his Chosen.


End file.
